


The Search for Nothing

by daleygaga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Flower Garden in the Middle of the Forest, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Christmas Presents, Flowers, Gen, Hinata Best Onii-chan, Protective Siblings, Spirits, Yôkai, r/haikyuu digital secret santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleygaga/pseuds/daleygaga
Summary: Hinata is worried about Natsu lately. His sister lost her usual cheer after a few months in primary school. So Hinata resolved to get Natsu a nice Christmas present and asked some of his teammates for advice.In which they went to a forest to pick flowers with unexpected company.





	1. An idea is planted

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my submission to r/haikyuu digital Secret Santa 2017 for /u/TeaCusp!
> 
> I worked with a prompt for a gen fic involving "all" as favorite characters, although "if forced," I chose the first three on their list: Hinata, Tanaka, and Yachi. I also tried my best to incorporate some of their other interests, like plants (more flowers on this particular fic) and ghosts.
> 
> This is the first time I ever wrote a fic, so I apologize in advance if it is not up to par. Although I'm very happy I've finally gotten round to writing one- I hope they like it! 
> 
> Happy holidays!

It was a pristine afternoon in early December with the snow yet to fall and Hinata is in a pickle. Well, more so than usual and that’s saying something considering he finds himself in one too many situations considered as pickl...y. So when the volleyball hits the back of his head seasoned with the usual “HINATA BOKE!!,” he didn’t even flinch.

“Oi, Hinata!! That’s the third time that happened today. Are you okay?” Tanaka-senpai’s concerned face peered at him from behind Kageyama who he is currently restraining.

Hinata stared back absently. Is he okay? Sure, he is okay. He was able to bike home safely after practice yesterday. Natsu was crying after coming back from school. He practiced his receives in the back garden. Natsu didn’t come out of her room. He ate a lot of the meat his mother piled on the tamago kake gohan for dinner. Natsu barely touched her food. He woke up this morning energized. Natsu woke up with poofy eyes. Is she okay?

It has been eight months since Natsu started primary school and things were supposed to be going smoothly. She was really excited to finally be in first grade- even demanded that he goes with them so he’ll be in the first-day commemoration picture. Yet recently, she goes home with an air of someone having a tough time. But when asked what’s up, she stubbornly replies with: “Nothing!” And so Hinata resolved to buy a nice Christmas present to cheer her up. He has been on a mission to find the perfect present because, like her answer to what’s up, she replies with a resolute: ”Nothing!!” whenever he asks for what she wants.

It certainly is not nothing, and Hinata is starting to panic because it’s already December and he still don-

“Oi, Hinata?”

Hinata blinked multiple times. He didn’t even notice Tanaka approach him, crouching a little to look him in the eye. Even Kageyama has stopped trying to reach him, knitted brows beginning to show confusion because of Hinata’s unresponsiveness.

“I was asking if you’re okay? No matter how hard headed, Saeko-neesan always said being hit in the head multiple times is not a good thing!” Tanaka said, voice neutral as though afraid Hinata was indeed hit too strongly by the ball.

Saeko-nee..? Hinata’s eyes went wide. Oh! Maybe Tanaka-senpai would know! 

“Tanaka-senpai!! What would you give a girl as a Christmas present?!!” Hinata screeched, grabbing Tanaka’s shoulders desperately as though the taller man is his only salvation.

“Eh??!?” Tanaka blushed to the roots of his barely-there hair.

“Christmas will be here soon and I still don’t know what to buy! Help me, senpai!” Hinata started bouncing, still hanging onto Tanaka whose face is turning an even darker shade of crimson. 

“What makes you think I know what to buy a girl for Christmas!?!” Tanaka quipped- panicked voice getting louder and attracting the attention of Nishinoya who has begun to approach them with purposeful strides.

“Shouyou!!! You got yourself a girlfriend?!!” The libero all but yelled.

That seemed to catch the whole attention of the gym where everyone is wrapping up practice. It was Hinata’s turn to blush crimson. 

“Eh?!!?”

The libero beamed and said with a flourish, “You’re asking Ryuu what to give a girl for Christmas! Girl! That means girlfriend!” 

Hinata let go of Tanaka, head tilted in confusion. Then it dawned on him- he didn’t really explain himself too well on this one, did he?

“Noya-san! Tanaka-san! I meant Natsu! My sister! She’s been looking pretty down lately and I wanted to cheer her up, so I thought that since Tanaka-san has Saeko-neesan-!?” Hinata said hurriedly, arms flailing.

A heartbeat. Two. Then Tanaka was roaring with laughter, clutching a shaking Noya for support.

“You should have said earlier!!” His senpai fondly said, eyes tearing up with laughter. “Alright, ask away!”

Hinata swallowed his embarrassment and decided to soldier on.

“What do you usually give Saeko-neesan for Christmas? How would we even know what a girl likes?” Hinata’s confusion evident in the tone of his voice.  
“I bake her melon pan!” Tanaka answered without hesitation, hands on hips as if he’s accomplished an invisible hurdle.

“Ooooooh! That’s Ryuu for ya! Such a perfect guy!” Noya yelled while jumping- using Tanaka’s shoulders for support.

“Thanks, Noya-san!!”

Hinata’s face fell. “But I don’t even know how to bake?” he said hesitantly.

Tanaka gave him an inquiring look. 

“Well, I bake because I don’t usually have cash with me, and nee-san seem to like it when I put some effort! Although if I do have the money, I guess I’ll get her some new _bachi_ for her Taiko drums…” Tanaka added, introspectively.

As if reading the look on Hinata’s face, Tanaka suddenly added, “Well! What is Natsu like? Does she have any particular hobbies? Favorite food? Favorite, well, anything?”

What does Natsu like? Well, Natsu always liked. Uhm. Flowers? Plants? What did Natsu say she wanted to grow up as? Swim with the sharks? Hinata realized he hasn’t been paying attention to his sister as much as he should have, and now feels stupid for getting frustrated over her answers of “Nothing!” because now, faced with the same question, he’s also got… Well. Nothing.

“Oi _baka_ , aren’t you overthinking this? Aren’t you asking the wrong person?” Kageyama growled from a short distance away, already starting to pick up stray volleyballs to clean up.

Noya gasped audibly. “Kageyama knows what to give a girl for Christmas???”

“Of course not! But well, when in doubt about what a girl would want, who should you ask?” Kageyama said, a little pink in the cheeks.

Hinata looked around the rest of the team, now in various stages of cleaning-up the gym.

“Suga-san?” Hinata replied brightly.

“No! Well, Suga-san too. But look! Unlike other boy’s sports teams, we actually have those you know.” Kageyama shifted his gaze from the balls in his arms.

“Those?” Hinata, Tanaka, and Noya asked at the same time, following Kageyama’s line of vision. Standing in the corner are Shimizu and Yachi, huddled over the data they are preparing about the teams that will be going to the nationals.

“Oh! Gir-” Hinata started to say, but Noya was already yelling.

“Kiyoko-san!!! A question!!” 

Shimizu barely looked up from their stack of papers.

“No, I’m not going out with you Noya.”

Tanaka let out a soft “Pffft.”

“No! it’s actually Shouyo’s question for girls, Kiyoko-san!” Noya said, elbowing Tanaka’s ribs.

Shimizu finally looked up. 

“How may I help you, Hinata?” She calmly said, eyes steady on the younger boy.

Hinata yelped, turning beet red, struggling to form coherent words under Shimizu’s gaze. Kageyama, rolling his eyes, gave up on the conversation and started chasing after stray balls further down the gym, tripping along the way. Noya giggled and ran to help his kouhai.

Yachi, noticing Hinata trying and failing to talk to their senpai, hesitantly came to his rescue.

“Hinata-kun? What is it?” Yachi asked softly, a little worried about intercepting a senpai’s conversation. Shimizu, noting that Hinata won’t be able to say anything while she’s looking, went back to their notes.

Hinata sighed with relief. 

“Yachi-san! What would a girl like for Christmas?! And I mean my sister!!” Hinata added hurriedly.

Yachi scrunched her nose thoughtfully. “Well, a girl would usually appreciate hand-made gifts. Chocolates and such. But if it’s your sister, I’m sure she’ll like whatever you’ll give her!”

Hinata’s face fell. Whatever is not really useful, and he would really like to cheer Natsu up. Noticing his face, Yachi quickly said, “But what does she like? There must be something at least?”

Hinata groaned after being asked this the second time. “I’m not actually sure! I mean she always said she’d like to swim with the sharks. And plants? Flowers? She seems to like those!”

Tanaka whispered grudgingly. “I would also like to give a girl flowers someday.”

Yachi’s face lit up. “Well, you can buy her shark plushies? Or a flowering plant! I myself always like to make oshibanas out of our flower plants at home,” Yachi said brightly.

“I don’t really have money so I’m not sure I can buy her a plushie or a flowering plant… What is an oshi- something Yachi-san?” Hinata asked, confusion evident in his face.

“Oh! Oshibana! It’s flower pressing, Hinata-kun! There are various methods, but the simplest way is to just have line some parchment paper in a heavy book, line up the flowers- even other plants, and leave the book closed for a couple of days. And voila!” Yachi produced a laminated bookmark from their stack of notes. It showed little _sakura_ blossoms artfully arranged in both ends, with a single violet _sumire_ in the middle.

Hinata’s eyes went wide. Even Tanaka let out a soft “Ooooooooh.”

“That’s so beautiful Yachi-san! I think Natsu will like this! Can you teach me how to do this? Tomorrow? Please please please? I’ll give you a ride to our house!” Hinata said excitedly, grabbing Yachi’s hands to look at the bookmark more properly.

Yachi smiled kindly. “Sure, Hinata-kun! Do you prefer to buy the flowers, or should we gather some out-?” 

Tanaka cuts in. “Tell you what Hinata. I’ll give Hitoka-chan a ride to your house, and let’s look at flowers together! I’ll also learn how to make them Oshi-something too! I think nee-san will like those! Someone should give her flowers at least once.” Tanaka laughingly proclaimed, hands on hips once again, proud to have thought to also give his sister flowers- albeit pressed. 

And that was how, in a pristine morning in an early December yet to snow, Hinata finds himself eagerly waiting for Tanaka and Yachi in the base of the Yukigaoka mountain pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oshibana is the Japanese art of pressing flowers and other plants to make a picture, or art decorations.


	2. An idea is gathered

Although it’s yet to snow, there’s already a light chill in the air and Hinata took a deep breath. It is rare in December to have the sun out in Yukigaoka, but he is not complaining. This means they’ll be able to freely go around looking for enough plants for the oshibana practice. He really should thank Yachi for, if anything, always increasing his vocabulary. He hopes Natsu will like it- he ate one of her “Nothings!!” again this morning.

Yukigaoka is a beautiful town. Nestled in a valley under a mountain, it enjoys a cool weather all-year round. Its narrow streets are surrounded by ancient trees and blossoms, leaves swaying depending on the mood of the wind. Once spring comes, the little roads turn pink. Come fall, they are golden- like a snake shedding its skin in favor of the seasons. The homes are mostly traditional, with gardens bigger than the house. If you grew up in Yukigaoka, the forest would have been your backyard. And with a backyard that big, so are the stories. Because Yukigaoka’s forest holds a lot of secrets… At least according to his _obaasan_ who didn’t want them wandering at night.

The tallest buildings around are the district schools, where Hinata had the fondest memories with his friends. If not for accidentally watching a volleyball game in their humble shopping district, he wonders what he would be doing now. Perhaps baseball? Hinata couldn’t really imagine himself hitting for a home run- although that would be very cool. And defending! He probably wouldn’t have been able to keep still while waiting for a ball to be hit his way. Nope. He’s okay. He’s found his place in volleyball. He’s found a place where he can make himself thrive. And now they’re going to nationals!

Hinata stretched his arms, leaning against the tree where he parked his bike and looked around. In his hurry to get to Karasuno every morning, he rarely has the chance to enjoy his usual commuting route. Practice usually ends when the night has already fallen, so there’s no chance then either. It was still early in December that the _gingkos_ still hasn’t lost their bright yellow color. Add in some of the Japanese Maples, and it’s a tapestry of yellows and reds along the curving roads. The only route to and from Yukigaoka is through a narrow mountain pass wide enough for only two cars side by side- with a little walking space. He’s been told that he owes his legs to these roads- cycling up and down the mountain to get to school is no mean feat indeed.

As if summoned by his thoughts of school, he started to hear the sounds of a bicycle pedaling down the mountain pass. Its supposed owner is… singing? Something about bread and… Kiyoko-san? An audible feminine screech followed, and Hinata looked up to see Tanaka stopping the bike right in front of him, on the dot. His senpai is rarely late.

“Yo Hinata! Didn’t know you’re bringing it!” Tanaka said brightly, glancing to his left. He jumped effortlessly from his bike, doing stretches right after. That’s the Yukigaoka mountain pass for ya. Can even make stamina monsters unable to feel their behind after cycling.

Hinata patted the basket to his left.

“Well, it’ll make things easier Tanaka-senpai! Good morning!! Yachi-san! Whoa. Yachi-san!! Are you okay?!!” Hinata asked, wide-eyed.

Yachi was clinging to the bike Tanaka abandoned a little green in the face.

“Tanaka-senpai was a little too over excited in his cycling is all.” Yachi said weakly.

Ah. Hinata has already experienced how a Tanaka drives, and that was in a car. He felt the utmost sympathy for Yachi. He gave her a moment, turning to his senpai instead.

“Tanaka-senpai! You’re not baking melon-pan this year?”

Tanaka grinned sheepishly. “I ran out of savings this year because I had to go buy, uhm, things for Christmas! So I figured might as well learn something to do with flowers. Might even come useful once your senpai gets his girlfriend.” Tanaka said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hinata laughed. “If Noya-san was here, he would say what a catch you are Tanaka-senpai!” 

“He wouldn’t be wrong now, would he?” Tanaka winked. “Too bad he has errands today. Anyway Hinata! You sure we’d rather be gathering plants instead of buying them? We’re lucky it’s warm today.”

“It’s fine Tanaka-san! I’d feel bad to buy plants just to press them! Let’s try to find them first. This way we can also ask permission!” Hinata replied.

“Permission?” Tanaka tilted his head inquiringly.

“ _Obaasan_ used to say that we have to ask permission for anything to do with the forest, the trees, the plants, the flowers here or else the spirits will get angry!” Hinata said, brandishing his hands.

Tanaka blinked at him. “Did you just say spirits?”

Hinata’s eyes went wide. “Oh! I didn’t mean there are! It’s just what _obaasan_ would say whenever we venture too deep into the mountain. But we’re not even going in the mountain! We’ll just be a bit further on the base! And it’s not like they’re real anyway- like they are just used to scare the kids from goin-”

Tanaka held up his hand, laughing a little. “Calm down Hinata! I hear ya! Spirits or nah, we’re just in a mission to cheer up Natsu-chan, aren’t we? Were you able to find out her favorite flowers?” Tanaka said, glancing to his left.

Hinata was just about to apologize some more for being weird, but he bowed his head instead, “I still got a loud nothing earlier.” 

Yachi picked that moment to straighten up and said, “I think I’m okay now.” 

“Yosh! Better be going. There are plants to be gathered and flowers to be picked!” Tanaka said cheerfully.

\---

Their party of three started off along the base of the mountain, leaving the bikes tethered by the entrance. It has gotten a little colder as the day progressed. Hinata led them along the forest path, careful to note the little signpost the town council has put up. He’s familiar with this route- having played here all his childhood. He finds comfort too, in the sounds of the forest- the crunch of leaves on their feet, the occasional chirping of the birds, the steady buzz of the insects. Yachi seems satisfied with the foliage. 

“Even the greens we can use for pressing, Hinata-kun! I was afraid we already lost them to winter!” Yachi said brightly.

They didn’t really need to go very far. After walking solidly for ten minutes, Hinata veered away from the path. Taking a sharp right, he parted some browning _wisteria_ and Yachi gasped. 

“I can see now why you insist we’re not buying flowers, Hinata, you sly fox.” Tanaka whistled appreciatively.

Hidden by _wisteria_ trees is a field of reds and whites and yellow- a little wild garden yet to lose its color to winter. Camellias _tsubaki_ make up the clumps closest to them, little white blossoms with soft butter-colored pistil. Next to them are the lavenders of the Chrysanthemum _kiku no hana_ , looking regal amidst the rocky outcrop taking some of its space. More whites further down the clearing as the soft petals of the camellia gave way to the sharp edges of the narcissus _suisen_ , yellow darker in the center like the setting sun. And in the middle of them, all is a shock of color- pinks and reds and orange of the cosmos.

Circling the whole area like a natural fence are browning wisterias, with a whip of needle ice _shimobashira_ every now the then. Accenting the whole look is the soft pink of the Japanese apricot ume, already in bloom this early in winter. It looked as if nobody really paid mind to where to put what blossom, but it still somehow makes sense. It feels whole.

“I… Kind of feel bad having to pick some of them.” Tanaka said in awe.

“That’s why we need to ask permission Tanaka-senpai!” Hinata exclaimed, chest puffing out both in pride and relief. “Now after me! ‘Onegaishimasu,’” bowing his head softly.

Tanaka and Yachi did the same. “Please!”

\---

“Hinata-kun! This is amazing! This is seriously so cool! This is awesome!” Yachi couldn’t stop babbling as they made their way around the area. It really isn’t all that big- about the size of half a volleyball court. She crouched down to touch the soft petals of the camellias.

“How did you even find this place?!” Tanaka said, reaching up to brush some of the needle ice.

“We used to play here a lot as kids! It’s not very far from the back of elementary school buildings,” Hinata said fondly, relieved that the garden is still intact since he last visited as a child. Bouncing over the narcissus to reach the cosmos, Hinata began to look for flowers that they could press- Yachi and Tanaka following behind him more carefully.

“With all your talk of spirits and permissions and what not, I figured a more sinister story!” Tanaka said laughingly- almost relieved.

“Oh we actually have stories like that here, Tanaka-senpai! Like _obaasan_ used to say, there’s this sound we must absolutely avoid,” Hinata said, voice dropping to a whisper, beckoning them closer.

Scooting carefully so as to not step on to any flower, Tanaka and Yachi leaned in, eyes going wide.

“Obaasan said that usually, in areas where there aren’t supposed to be any people, travelers will be lured by a sound out of pure concern. She said travelers can’t help but be compelled by it because it’s such a sound full of helplessness-” Hinata held his breath.

Tanaka and Yachi did too.

“It is the sound of a baby cryin-”

**UWAAAAAAAAAAH!! UWAAAAAAAAH!!**

Yachi screamed. Tanaka and Hinata hit their foreheads in their hurry to look around. The garden is suddenly alive with the sounds of an infant crying. Bawling so loudly as if in mortal peril. Hinata aches after hearing the sound- instinctively wanting to find the baby and save it from whatever is making it cry. Tanaka looks like he is in agony- head looking around desperately as if looking for salvation. Yachi sunk down to her knees hiding her face, hands pressed on her ears. Suddenly-

Silence.

It was over almost as soon as it started. The three of them held their breaths, Yachi letting out soft whimpers shakily. A heartbeat. Two. 

“What the hell was that?!! What the fucking hell was that??!!” Tanaka yelled loudly when the sound disappeared.

Hinata’s heart was racing. “I… don’t know? It sounded like a baby crying…?” 

Tanaka let out a puff of breath. “Well damned timing it has, smack in the middle of your story!”

Hinata was already apologizing. “I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t even-”

“It’s not your fault!” Tanaka said hurriedly. “Do you reckon its okay? Is it still around? Should we call for help?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Yachi said weakly.

Nobody spoke for a few minutes as if waiting if the crying sounds would appear again. Then Tanaka clapped his hands, desperate for some normalcy  
“Yosh. It’s probably our imagination! Let’s continue picking flowers!” Tanaka said desperately. ”I guess our job would be easier since Natsu-chan is here. Take your pick of flowers, Natsu-chan!”

Hinata was about to pick a particularly pink cosmos and he stopped. Hinata must have misunderstood his senpai.

“Natsu? Where is Natsu?” Hinata asked with a frown.

Tanaka suddenly looked around in alarm. “Now that you mentioned it. She was just here a few seconds ago!”

Now Hinata is sure he misunderstood his senpai.

“But Natsu was never here senpai?” Hinata said hesitantly.

A look of utter confusion settled on Tanaka’s face. What are you talking about? hasn’t she been following you the whole time?” 

“Tanaka-senpai, Natsu has a library day today. I dropped her off before I went here.” Hinata said, voice low.

“But Hinata-kun, who was that kid who’s been following you since earlier?” Yachi said desperately.

“Nobody’s been following me!” Hinata all but yelled.

“Hinata, she was by your side when we arrived. I even said so! She was to your left the whole time we were walking here!” Tanaka said seriously.

Hinata looked nonplussed.

“Please don’t tell me Noya-san followed us here?” Hinata said with forced calm.

Tanaka let out a snort in spite of himself. 

“A shock of orange hair? Who else it could’ve been but your sister? Hang on, what if it was her we heard crying earli-?”

**UWAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! UWAAAAAAAAH!!**

The sounds of a baby crying filled the air once again. This time, Tanaka did not hesitate. He ran the short distance to the edge of the garden, parting wisterias left and right. Hinata hurried to help, compelled by the non-stop desperate wails. Even Yachi jumped to her feet, shakily making her way to the edges of the garden to help look.

The wails are getting louder and louder and Hinata is filled with dread. He’s remembering a lot of bad things in his life. He remembers how it’s like to be helpless like a child. When he found out that there is no volleyball team in his middle school. When he lost to Kageyama for the first time. When they lost to the Grand King. When he can’t even spike a perfect toss. The despair is slowly crawling into his heart, gnawing his will to fight. To jump. Higher than anyone. He’s not even tall anyway! What is he? He’s not born a genius. He has no talent. He isn’t capable of anythi-

He heard a soft “Oh!” and looked around. Yachi was staring, wide-eyed, at something hidden beneath a bunch of narcissi. He hurried towards her, Tanaka not far behind. There, nestled in a bed of leaves, is a baby. Red-faced and crying desperately. Yachi looked at them in fear.

“What’s a baby doing here?” Yachi asked with a whimper. They didn’t think it possible, but the baby cried even louder.

Hinata was about to reach out to lift the infant into his arms when a small creature suddenly appeared to block his path. He let out a cry of surprise before the words, “Natsu-chan!” even left Tanaka’s mouth.

\---

Standing before them is a girl. Hinata can see now why his senpai would think this child is Natsu. She also has a shock of orange hair and wide eyes- but the resemblance ends there. Her hair is long compared to Natsu’s short locks. Her eyes are dark at first glance, hidden by long bangs. But looking closer, you can see two dark crimson pools, flashing warningly. She is wearing a snow-white kimono, with a black obi tied with a red cord.

The _yuki-mume_ stood resolutely in front of him, daring him to come closer. The baby started bawling even louder.

“Natsu-chan! What are you doing? The baby needs our help!” Tanaka was saying desperately. But the _yuki-mume_ would not move.

“To hell with this,” Tanaka swore, suddenly swooping down to lift the baby to his arms. The crying ended abruptly. The _yuki-mume_ looked stricken, glancing at Tanaka with red eyes now fully exposed from the confines of her bangs.

Tanaka was laughing. “See? It just needed someone to carry it! Look at that!” Bouncing the baby in his arms, he continued “Where is your mo-.” He stopped abruptly.

“Tanaka-senpai, are you okay?” Yachi asked weakly.

Tanaka is visibly struggling. Huffing and puffing quick breaths.

“I… I am. Okay. It’s just that. This baby. Is kind of. Huff. Heavy. But nothing I can’t handle!” Tanaka thought to add hurriedly, although the baby is weighing heavier and heavier by the second, almost heavier than a sack of rice.

Tanaka started to look red in the face and Hinata panicked. He and Yachi ran to their senpai’s side, aiming to help. Yachi put her hands under the baby to help with the weight, but she visibly struggled. Hinata tried to pry the baby out of his senpai’s arms, but it wouldn’t budge. And the feelings. The feelings are back. The feeling of despair. The feeling of loneliness. The feeling of sinking into the deep black pool of misery. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t hear. He really should just stay still. There’s no point in anything anyway. It’s better to not move. And just let the weight of his problems bury him deep deep into the earth.

It felt like his agony has gone on forever when, with a flash of movement, the _yuki-musume_ is suddenly on top of the baby. The three of them dropped their hands in surprise- and dropping the baby in the process, too. There was a flash of snow-white teeth as if the _yuki-musume_ was actually smiling and suddenly, just like that, both it and the baby was gone. Disappearing in a cloud of something white and something cold. Taking their place is a patch of ground covered in frost.

There’s a light chill within Hinata although it’s yet to snow and he almost stopped breathing. It is rare in December to have the sun out and now, as if on cue, the beginnings of a fog appeared on the edges of the garden while the sky darkens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Konak-jiji is a yokai (Japanese spirits) who takes the form of a child. It lures travelers with its cry and, once picked up, becomes heavier and heavier. Source: http://listverse.com/2010/01/20/10-bizarre-creatures-from-japanese-folklore/
> 
> The Yuki-musume (or "snow girl") is said to be the daughter of Yuki-onna, a yokai in Japanese folklore appearing during snowy nights. Source: https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Yuki-onna
> 
> I used this flower calendar as basis for flowering plants that bloom in December/Winter in Japan: http://www.kunaicho.go.jp/e-event/hanadayori-cal.html


	3. An idea bore fruit

Hinata’s brain almost refused to process what happened. He’s used to this feeling after a particularly bad volleyball match, which meant that he cannot anymore stay on the court. But Yachi was frozen in place just like him, staring at the patch of frosted grass. Tanaka groaned, massaging his arms, still a little red in the face. 

“Please don’t tell me that baby was a _konak jiji_?” Tanaka said weakly.

Hinata can only nod. The silence stretched on.

“Hinata-kun, I don’t think it’s a good idea to stay here any longer?” Yachi said with pleading eyes after the silence got unbearable. The fog was starting to set in, and a chill is permeating the air. Hinata turned his back without any word, following a path to the left from where they entered the wild garden. He heard Yachi shuffling behind him, with a groaning Tanaka at the rear. 

Hinata really should have known. He should’ve known _obaasan_ was telling something accurate- if not the truth. Perhaps, at some point in her life, _obaasan_ found the garden too? He can only thank the _yuki-musume_ for what he assumes as saving their life. They have been walking in silence for a few minutes when he remembered it was his fault that his senpai got hurt. He was just about to apologize when they heard it again. An unmistakable cry. The distance a little further. 

“Oh for heaven’s sake-” Tanaka started to say, but this time, Hinata was even more compelled to run. He felt as if he knew that cry. And so run he did. Tanaka cursed and followed. Yachi almost stumbled running behind them. No _yuki-musume_ blocked his way this time. They broke through the thicket and found themselves at the back of what looked like school buildings. Hinata is familiar with the place. It’s his elementary school. And this area is where he used to try practicing receives against a wall.

There, in the shadow of the school library building, stood three kids clutching volleyballs. They were aiming to throw at something further down and Hinata would find it normal if not for the lone kid standing right at their line of fire with shaking shoulders. With a burst of energy, Hinata ran forwards just as he saw the kids raising the balls, preparing to throw. He hears a distinct “Oi!” from his senpai, so he assumes Tanaka is running behind too… He was almost there. He can reach- He jumped between the kids and their target.

And a volleyball hit the back of Hinata’s head and this time, he flinched. At the corner of his eye, he saw Tanaka cleanly receive one and blocking the other with his whole body. You wouldn’t think he was in pain just a few minutes earlier with the way his arms automatically positioned themselves to receive. Hinata also saw Yachi rush to the girl who was supposed to be hit. Relieved that someone will take care of her for now, he faced forward and look the three kids in the eye.

“What were you just about to do?” Hinata yelled, aghast. 

Tanaka was already approaching the kids who were trying to run. Hinata heard a strangled sound from somewhere behind him.

“You’re okay now!” Hinata said brightly, glancing back. 

But it was his turn to choke down a sound. Because the kid standing by Yachi’s side is Natsu. Eyes tearful amidst a face set in stubborn determination.

\---

Hinata clearly remembers how its like to be bullied because of his height. Kids have this tendency to pick on things they perceive as physically or emotionally smaller. The meek kid who sits in the back. The girl wearing thick glasses. While Hinata may be physically smaller than the best of them, he is by no means emotionally weak. Sure, his preferred method is to run away. But when the going gets tough, he jumps at his bullies. Izumin and Koji had to break up one too many fights back when they were in elementary school.

But he can take it. Because he has to be tough. That’s what’s a big brother is supposed to be. That’s what’s a senpai should be. Even now, he can hear his senpai lecturing the kids behind him. He supposed to be the protector.  
Hinata approached Natsu cautiously. Yachi’s hand tightened around his sister’s shoulders.

“Natsu-chan? What happened here?” Hinata asked hesitantly.

His little sister resolutely wiped away her tears as she faced Hinata. He can almost hear what she’s going to say… Wait for it… “Nothing!” Natsu said stubbornly.

Hinata let out a sigh. “Natsu-chan, it clearly isn’t nothing. Those kids were about to throw volleyballs at you!”

“It’s her fault for being lame!” said a boy from behind Hinata, earning him a light smack at the back of the head from Tanaka. Hinata can see them now: two boys and one girl.

“Oi. What did I say about talking that way?” Tanaka growled. 

“It’s true! She won’t shut up about her onii-chan and volleyball and how they’re so cool. So we told her volleyball is lame. And now she won’t play with us anymore!” The girl snapped, voice shrill. 

“It’s probably not even true. National player? Heh. She keeps talking back so we got annoyed,” the third boy said derisively. 

“So you think that’s enough of a reason to throw volleyballs at a classmate out of spite?” Yachi said, an angry flush beginning to appear in her cheeks.

At the sound of an older girl, the two boys blushed.

“Just so you know, her onii-chan is here and you’re listening to him right now!” Hinata said forcefully. He heard Tanaka let out a “Woooot!”

The kid's eyes went wide.

“Nii-chan! I don’t need your help! I can handle this!” Natsu said stubbornly, although her eyes are still a little teary.

Hinata smiled at the insistent tone of his sister’s words. “I know you can! But even the best of us need a backup from time to time!” Tanaka has a shit eating grin on his face right now.

Hinata turned back to the kids. “It is not a good thing to use something a person loves to hurt them. Especially something like volleyball.” He grabbed the ball that hit the back of his head. “Because volleyball is a sport where you’re always looking up!” He said, softly tossing the ball high up towards the third boy who looked panicked as he attempted to clumsily receive the ball, failing miserably.

“If you know a little more about volleyball, you’ll come to understand. How force is not always the way to go. How you all have to work together to get your goal. To fight for something so important until you can’t jump anymore. Laughing together. Crying together. And communicating with each other.” He paused for a while. “And that, for me, will never be lame.” Hinata walked to stand by Natsu’s side, still maintaining eye contact with the kids.

“Try talking first, won’t you?” He continued.

It was not soon after that two more balls were being softly tossed to the kids from the direction of Tanaka. 

“Tell you what,” Tanaka said with a smirk. “If we impress you at nationals, not only are you going to apologize to Natsu-chan some more, but you’re also going to Natsu-chan’s house on the weekend after we come back from Tokyo. For a little hands-on experience about volleyball!” Tanaka said proudly, doing that thing with his hands on his hips once again whenever he thinks of a great idea.

The kids looked stunned. They took some hesitant step backward and, after seeing that they’re gonna run after them, bolted to the gates yelling, “Lame! Baldie! Lame!”

“Kids these days,” Tanaka said with a tsk.

Natsu suddenly bowed.

“Thank you nii-chan! And bald senpai! And cute senpai!” Cocking her head to the side, she added out of the blue, “You know what I’d like to get for Christmas nii-chan?”

Natsu stared at the three of them with her head cocked to the side and eyes blazing fiercely. It’s a look the Karasuno Volleyball Team is well acquainted with. It’s the look Hinata gets whenever he’s concentrating really hard. 

Hinata was taken aback at the sudden turn of the conversation. “Nothing?” Hinata asked, with a twitch of his lips.

“For you to win the nationals!” Natsu declared with finality, suddenly bowing again. Then she ran off after her tormentors.

Their day is looking to be filled with sudden comings and goings.

“That was amazing Hinata-kun! You sounded like a big brother!” Yachi said brightly.

“Well, I am one,” Hinata replied weakly.

There was a moment of silence.

Tanaka cleared his throat. “For the record, I am never picking flowers with you all ever again.” 

And that statement welcomed the first snowfall of Yukigaoka’s December.

\---

On their last practice before Christmas break, everyone got a gift from Tanaka. Turns out he was saving his pennies to buy them all custom eye masks and washable vomit bags- “for the long trip to Tokyo!” the little card said. Hinata, for one, was really thankful. He really didn’t want to mess up another senpai’s pants ever again. 

They ended up buying the flowers after all- vowing to leave the wild garden to the. Well. Wild. Yachi was beaming proudly after their successful attempts at flower pressing- deciding to ignore the fact that Hinata dropped the thick dictionary on her feet more than once. Saeko was touched after receiving an elaborate _ochibana_ clear file from her brother, promising that she would drive her brother to school every morning for a week. Tanaka can only gulp. 

Natsu regained her cheer and has proclaimed Hinata’s _oshibana_ bookmark as “the second best gift ever!” She has taken a liking to the craft and keeps insisting that she joins them to gather flowers in the forest next time. Hinata smiles a little shakily at that. 

“Sure, let’s do that.” He would reply. 

But not for a while, since snow has finally fallen in Yukigaoka- engulfing the trees in white and the mountain in silence. Hinata sometimes thinks he can hear the cry of an infant from far away. He didn’t need _obaasan’s_ warnings anymore though. He definitely will not stray from the forest path ever again...

Although he might ask the _yuki-musume_ for guidance from time to time. And maybe you know, watch over their trip to the Nationals. Because he’s yet to deliver the best Christmas gift. He can’t exactly refuse that, can he? #


End file.
